esperpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thymosphere
Definition The thymosphere is the technical term for the fabric of reality inhabited by Espers. It is nothing less than a parallel reality existing simultaneously with our own universe, the terrasphere. The thymosphere and the terrasphere have a complex relationship. Events in one world affect the other, and the nature of these connections are still being explored by Espercorp. History The existence of the thymosphere was discovered by Dr. Cornelius Rhine using technology that would eventually become ANCHOR. Currently ANCHOR is the only known technology capable of detecting and communicating between the terrasphere and the thymosphere. Composition The spirit world consists of energy that behaves much the same way as terra matter and energy does. In the thymosphere there is Earth, Air, Water, and Plant matter and Light. Chemical reactions occur, such as Fire and Toxic decay. However, the differences between them are harder to distinguish, and energy transference more fluid. Connection to our world According to Espercorp's most current theory, the thymosphere gradually shifts and displaces itself to mirror the terrasphere. This is why oceans in the thymosphere exist roughly where oceans exist in the terra world. If a tree were to grow on Earth, plant energy would concentrate there in the thymosphere. The erection of buildings in the thymosphere causes the mass crystallization of spirit Energy, resulting in awe-inspiring crystal structures. In practice, however, the thymosphere has not to reflected the terrasphere so precisely. The prevailing hypothesis is that certain events in the terrasphere cause the creation or displacement of matter in the thymosphere, but not visa versa. There are structures that exist in the thymosphere despite the fact that their terra counterparts have long ago been demolished. For example, there are currently 138 known pyramids in Egypt. But if you were to explore the thymosphere, you would find well over 200. This is attributed to the continued notoriety of ancient Egyptian culture in the collective human consciousness. What cannot be ignored is the effect of thinking entities upon the spirit world. The power of an individual brain, or the collective power of subconscious thought has a profound effect on the thymosphere and its landscape. Human beings constantly radiate energy particles into the thymosphere, the quality and quantity of which depend on the mood and strength of the brain in question. These energy particles are either absorbed by the local landscape, consumed by Espers or remain floating through the ether. Of course the most fascinating phenomenon in the thymosphere is the spontaneous creation of Espers. It is unknown exactly what specific confluence of elements leads to a new Esper, but Espers have been known to appear out of thin air, erupt from the ground, or slowly materialize out of nearby elements. It is thought that certain combinations of emotional and physical energies trigger a chemical chain reaction that leads to an active thinking spirit. Espers are important to the thymosphere in that they have as much, if not more, effect on the thymosphere as human beings. Espers actively consume spirit energy, which they have the power to then re-appropriate themselves. Many also appear aware of both the terrasphere and the thymosphere.